Teaching at HogwartsREWRITTEN
by Keshie
Summary: This is an attempt to rewrite my story called, Teaching at Hogwarts and Healing a Broken Heart.  This will, most likely, be MUCH different than the original.


Kagome closed her eyes and blew out a deep breath, raising her face to meet the gentle breeze.

She leaned back and sighed,

"I guess it's pointless to stay here anymore." She mused to herself.

She opened her eyes, drinking in the sights around her.

-

So much had happened in the last couple of days.

The group had grown for the final battle.

They had been joined by Sesshomaru, a very large group of his followers, and the dragon that served him; Along with Koga and his tribe, Totosai, Hachi, Ayame, and others.

The battle had been long and hard and not without casualties.

Many of Sesshomaru's followers, Koga, several members of his tribe, and Hachi had been killed.

But they had won.

Naraku had been defeated.

The Shikon no Tama was no more, the wish had been made.

-

-

-

Surprisingly enough, Shippo had been the one to make the wish.

Kagome hadn't been able to think of any one that had a heart as pure as his.

It had been the perfect wish, in the mind of a child.

"_I wish that everything and everyone that Naraku hurt would be healed again."_

Kagome had never been more proud of the little kit.

-

The entire group stood there, watching as the Jewel began to glow, rising off of Shippo's little hand.

Kagome was almost afraid to breath.

What would happen?

-

They all started when a voice spoke.

"_A pure wish from a pure heart." _The voice seemed to smile at them.

"_Because of this wish, the lives that Naraku destroyed will be healed once again. The village of the demon slayers will be as it once was. The hole in the hand of the monk, no longer will it haunt him."_

The voice paused and Kagome watched as her friends reacted to the news.

Sango had fallen to her knees, her face in her hands as she wept with joy.

Miroku just stood, staring at his bare hand. His whole hand.

After a moment, he blinked and looked around. As his eyes landed on Sango, they seemed to soften and he kneeled down beside her, gathering her into his arms.

Kagome was startled when the voice spoke again.

"_The lands that were ravaged shall be re-sewn. Those lost in the final battle shall be revived. The human villages that were destroyed in Naraku's wake shall be restored."_

The voice paused for a split second before continuing.

"_The lovers that were torn apart because of Naraku's scheme, shall be reunited."_

Kagome's heart seemed to stop beating. She looked to Inuyasha and saw that he was no longer focused on anything that the rest of them could see. His gaze was locked onto something on the opposite side of the battle field.

Kagome didn't have to be able to see her, to know that she was there.

Kikyo. Kagome watched as the other woman approached. She noticed that the look on Kikyo's face was softer than it had been every other time that Kagome had seen her.

It didn't take long for her to figure out why.

She was alive. No longer was this the clay vessel that held only hate. No, this was the woman that held Inuyasha's heart. That had _Always_ held Inuyahsa's heart.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha let out a strangled cry and lept for Kikyo, catching her in his arms and crushing her against him.

They all jumped as the voice spoke again.

"_There is one other thing. Something that is unfortunate but, also, unavoidable."_

All eyes were unfocused, as if thinking something over in their minds. In reality, they were all listening. Not just the small group that had grown to be a family, but the everyone that had helped in the defeat of Naraku.

"_It is impossible for two of the same soul to exist at the same time._"

All eyes turned to stare at, first, Kagome, then, Kikyo.

Kagome just stood there, numb. She watched as Inuyasha held Kikyo, if possible, even tighter.

"_One of the two must leave."_

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep, shuddering breath. Opening her eyes, she looked around.

Sango, her sister. The girl that had already been through so much during her short time that she had been alive.

Miroku, a monk that had annoyed, aggravated, and groped her. A man that she had seen fall in love. A man that had become her brother, during the three years that he had traveled with them.

Shippo. He was just a little boy, but he had already lost both of his parents. He was, in her eyes, the sunshine of their little group.

Koga had stopped chasing after her, finally settling down with Ayame.

Sesshomaru had softened. No longer was he the merciless demon that he had once been. That little girl had taught him more than he would ever admit. Kagome could look at him, now, and truly call him a friend.

Kikyo. Kagome wished she had been able to learn from her.

Inuyasha. She'd been in love with him. It still hurt her to see him turn to Kikyo, but no longer was it the hurt that tore her apart inside. The love that she had once held for him had faded slowly, very slowly, as time went on. She still loved him, yes, but she wasn't _in_ love with him anymore.

She swallowed, trying to soothe her dry throat.

"I'll go." She announced.

Her voice, although shaky, had been heard by everyone.

Protests were heard.

Kagome ignored them and spoke before the voice could continue.

"Is it too much too ask for one day?" Her voice cracked, "One day before I have to return?"

The voice spoke.

"_You may have one day. At the end of tomorrow, you must leave this time, forever. Farewell."_

All was quiet as the voice faded away.

It was Sango that first spoke.

"No!" She shouted, standing up and grabbing Kagome by the shoulders.

"You can't go!"

Sango shook Kagome's shoulders violently. Gradually, the shaking grew softer, less forceful. Sango began to sob.

"You _can't _leave!" She whispered, her eyes shut tight.

Kagome looked at her friend, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

She heard sniffling and turned to see Shippo, sitting on the ground with his head bowed. She walked to him and kneeled in front of him. She had to struggle to keep her balance as the kit launched himself at her.

Kagome lifted her head to look at the others. Most of Sesshomaru's group and Koga's pack had disappeared. Only Sesshomaru and Koga remained, along with the group that Kagome had traveled with for three years.

She looked to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered.

He turned to look at her, his eyes sad.

She took a shaky breath.

"Can we go back to the village now? I want to say goodbye to Kaede."

Kagome heard as Sango's cries became louder. She couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She couldn't stop the sadness that washed over her, or the pain in her heart that threatened to consume her.

Minutes later, the group, including Sesshomaru, started on their way to Kaede's.

All of them preparing to say goodbye.


End file.
